BOARD GAME BATTLES TWILIGHT VS HARRY POTTER
by slasher1322
Summary: OK so Harry Potter characters meet Twilight characters and they decide to challenge each other in a battle of board games! Im not that great at summary's so just R&R please! ok so don't expect more chapters, im probably done with it
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea a few days ago and I had to right it. This is my fist story so go along with it. I know its not that great. Please R&R thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER AND I NEVER WILL! I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS THEY ALL BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING!**

CHAPTER ONE- THE MEETING

Edward P.O.V.

The view was beautiful. I loved seeing all these famous landmarks I had only dreamed about (figuratively of course considering I cannot sleep), and the plane was so comfortable. We were on our way to London for our family trip, though it wouldn't be the same without Carlisle and Esme, but it was for the best. Esme had recently become a neat freak and was absolutely paranoid that London would be dirty. She had started screaming on the way to the airport that she didn't want to go and Carlisle thought it best to take her home.

At this point we could see London off in the distance and we knew we would be landing soon, according to Alice in approximately five minuets. Everyone was starting to get excited at this point. Alice wanted to go shopping, Jasper wanted to see the museums, I wanted to go to a good bookstore and Emmett, well he was in his own little Emmett world which usually included him, Rosalie and... *shudders* I'd rather not think about it. Bella was sleeping next to me and I deeply wanted to know what she was dreaming about, but her mind, as always, remained silent. Suddenly the pilots voice came over the intercom telling everyone to get in there seats as we were about to land. After we landed I gently woke Bella to let her know we were in London.

Bella P.O.V

.Half an hour later we were in our hotel room and I was sitting on the bed watching a huge argument. After we got to the hotel we found that Jacob had stowed away in my duffle bag because he was afraid I might get hurt or Edward would turn me into a vampire (which, in his eyes, were the same thing). How he managed to fit we will never know. I decided that I should interrupt. "Hey guys," somehow I went unheard. "Guys, does any one hear me! Hello!" This was getting annoying. "HEY PEOPLE!" Everyone stopped yelling and looked at me, shocked, but I took this chance to speak. "Ok we all know that Jacob shouldn't have come along and it was really stupid of him." "Hey! I'm not OW!" Emmett had smacked Jacob on the back of the head. "Thank you Emmett. Now as I was saying he shouldn't have come but since he is here we should just let it go. So what are we going to do first?" I had barley finished talking before Alice screamed "SHOPPING!" She disappeared into another room and returned less then a second later with a large purse and an armful of empty shopping bags. Five minuets later we were on our way to the store.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry P.O.V.

"Come on guys were going to be late!" Hermione and I were taking Ron shopping in muggle London because he wanted to get a present for his dad. She was beginning to become impatient because she had our entire day planed out and according to her schedule we were going to be late going to our first store. Finally we got on the bus and were on our way. "Ok so first we go to the store, then out to lunch, after that…" Hermione was going over our day again though it wasn't as if we didn't know it by now. "So if we get to the store in about ten minuets we should be able to get to lunch just a few minuets late…" "HERMIONE WILL YOU JUST BE QUIET! WE ALREADY KNOW WHAT WE ARE DOING!" Suddenly everyone on the bus was looking in Ron's direction. His face got really red and he muttered something that sounded kind of like "Sorry Hermione," under his breath. Then the bus pulled up in front of the store and we got out and went inside.

Narrator P.O.V.

After they entered the store Ron and Hermione got into an argument and Harry just lagged behind them and rolled his eyes. Suddenly out of no where they heard a high pitched scream and just as Harry turned to look he was tackled by a pale blond guy screaming "O MY GOD! YOU'RE HARRY POTTER! I CANT BELIEVE IT! GUYS! GUYS! GUYS! COME HERE! ITS HARRY POTTER! YOU'RE MY IDOL!" He got off of a very confused Harry and started jumping up and down. "Ummm sorry to ask but how do you know who I am?" "I READ ALL OF YOUR BOOKS! I CANT BELIEVE EVERYTHING THAT YOU DID! IT'S AMAZING!" Behind him was a group of people that were equally pale and a tan guy. They were all sniggering. The small girl with short black hair came up and started to pull him away but not before Harry stopped them. "What are you talking about? I never wrote any books." Suddenly the girl stopped in her tracks and everyone except the really tall tan guy stopped laughing. Suddenly Dumbledore and Snape stepped out from behind a clothes rack. "I'll explain everything later Harry…" But he was suddenly interrupted "OMG! YOU'RE DUMBLEDORE!" Dumbledore just chuckled and said "Indeed I am boy, indeed I am. Now you must be the Cullen's am I correct?" He was answered by a very confused look. "apparently you don't know me well lets introduce everybody shall we? This is Harry, Hermione, Ron, Severus, and I am Dumbledore." He said directing each of them in turn. "Now I would like you to meet the Cullen's. I am a good friend of their father, Carlisle. This is Alice, Jasper," "HE KNOWS MY NAME! HE KNOWS MY NAME!" This earned another chuckle from Dumbledore "Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, and… I don't think I know you." He said directing to Jacob. Bella seemed the only one that wasn't in to much shock to speak. "This is Jacob he's a good friend of mine. So you know Carlisle? From where?" "Oh around. We cross paths every once and a while. He tells me that you are all a very intellectual bunch? Would you like to prove it?" Emmett being very competitive screamed "YEA! LET'S GO!" And so the games began.

**OK so there you have it! The first chapter and I want to thank my friend Alli a.k.a. stupidlamb3931 (read her stories!) for all her help! Thanks Alli! Now I know it wasn't that great and really short too but bear with me this is my first story. Flames are always welcome they give me something to laugh at and constructive criticism would be helpful so let me know what you think! And I will try to update at least once a week.**


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm not the kind of person who will sit down and write a story. I don't think I'm going to write anymore for this story but I don't want to delete it just incase, and if I ever do write anymore it would probably be really short and I wouldn't update again for a really long time. I may write a little every once and a while but I doubt it so you can just like completely ignore this story from now on. Once again really sorry!  Bye!


End file.
